supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wario
Esta página habla sobre la descripción general de Wario. Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Wario (SSBB). Wario (ワリオ) es un personaje de Nintendo creado como la contraparte de Mario. Se puede decir que, aunque comparten ciertas características, también difieren en muchas; lo más notorio de Wario es que su nombre, o al menos su inicial, viene representando a la contra parte de Mario, ya que la W es una M al revés, misma letra que aparece en su gorra suplantando a la M de Mario. Su primera aparición fue en el año 1992, en el juego llamado Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins como el antagonista principal del juego y como jefe final del mismo. Perfil [[Archivo:Wario en Wario Land The Shake Dimension.jpg|thumb|left|Wario en Wario Land: The Shake Dimension.]] El objetivo por el cual se creó a Wario era porque se buscaba a un enemigo que fuera todo lo contrario a lo que Mario ha llegado a ser. Wario empezó en el mundo de los videojuegos, siendo un simple rival que trataba de impedir el paso a Mario en Wrecking Crew, no obstante, la fama de Wario empezó a alzar el vuelo conforme sus aspectos se iban independizando más de los de Mario. Tal como ocurrió con Luigi una vez, Wario empezó a tener un diseño propio e independiente que lo diferenciaba de Mario: con una nariz rosa, un bigote más largo que el de Mario y una masa muscular de notorias proporciones, así como un poco más de barriga. Su voz es gruesa, rasposa y tiene un acento grosero. Se sabe que es muy fuerte y que su especialidad son los explosivos, también posee un acompañante llamado Waluigi. Lo más probable es que Wario tenga algún tipo de poder mágico ya que en el primer juego en el que se le conoció como Wario, la trama indica que había puesto un hechizo sobre la tierra llamada "Mario Land". La apariencia de Wario no es tan humana como la de Mario; el tono rosado de su nariz o sus orejas puntiagudas lo asemejan más a un duende, rasgo que comparte con su ya nombrado compañero. Aun así, en la actualidad no se le conoce a Wario por usar la magia como método de ataque y/o defensa, su característica más popular ha llegado a ser lo grotesco de su comportamiento, desde muecas en las que se hurga la nariz hasta rascarse el trasero en público o "compartir" sus flatulencias sin temor a lo que los otros puedan opinar. Sus características lo hacen más un personaje chiflado que uno malvado, aun así se sabe que en algunas ocasiones ha formado equipo con Bowser. [[Archivo:Wario en WarioWare.jpg|left|thumb|Wario en WarioWare: Touched!]] Wario ha tenido todo tipo de papeles, habitualmente, juegos ambientados en alguna aventura que Mario haya tenido ya, por ejemplo en el juego Yoshi Island DS, en el que a quien se transporta es a Baby-Wario, también ha aparecido en juegos de carreras como Mario Kart en los que se le identifica como un personaje pesado, así también en otros juegos se le ha clasificado como un personaje lento pero fuerte. También se ha visto a Wario como un personaje algo tonto, con tácticas de combate que se inspiran en el lado cómico y un poco grotesco de la vida; se le muestra también como un personaje al que le gusta burlarse de las desgracias de los demás. Su aparición independiente más destacable hasta ahora fue en Wario Land: The Shake Dimension para la consola Wii, el cual consiste principalmente en el uso del sensor de movimiento del Wiimote para controlar a Wario en una dimensión en la que todo se resuelve, aparentemente, agitándose un poco. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Wario aparece como uno de los trofeos en el juego. Este se desbloquea completando el Modo All-Star en cualquier nivel de dificultad sin continuar. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Wario :Se trata de un viejo conocido de Mario. Su incapacidad para apoderarse del castillo de Mario ha avivado los deseos de Wario de poseer su propio palacio. Wario es dueño de una fuerza hercúlea y puede hacer cosas que ni siquiera Mario es capaz de imitar. Sus inesperadas habilidades incluyen un gran talento para usar objetos y la capacidad de asumir diversos papeles, como los de Muñeco de Nieve, Zombie y Vampiro. :*''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' Inglés :Wario :An old acquaintance of Mario's. His failure to seize Mario's castle has fueled Wario's desire for a palace of his own. Wario has herculean strength and can do things that even Mario can't imitate. His unexpected skills include a talent with items and the ability to assume many roles, among them a snowman, a zombie, and a bat. :*''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (11/92) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Wario fue anunciado para Super Smash Bros. Brawl como uno de los personajes nuevos. Su confirmación llegó con la de otros personajes en el tráiler del videojuego que se mostró en la Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). A diferencia de como se le ha hecho ver en todos los videojuegos, en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wario no es un personaje lento; de hecho, la velocidad con la que ejecuta sus ataques lo vuelven un poco difícil de derrotar. Como en todas sus apariciones, sus ataques están basados en un aspecto cómico y un poco asqueroso. Tiene una forma de recuperación con la cual logra recorrer bastante camino, y también ataques fuertes, que si bien lo entorpecen bastante, son difíciles de esquivar. En este juego su apariencia es un caso especial, siendo el portador de más variedades y posibilidades de cambio en su paleta de colores, capaz de usar diversos colores tanto en su traje de Wario Ware, Inc., como en su traje de la mayoría de los videojuegos, haciéndole ser el primer personaje en tener un traje alternativo fuera de un mero cambio de color. Descripción del trofeo Español :Wario :El autoproclamado rival de Mario. Le encanta el dinero y el humor de mal gusto. No en pocas ocasiones parte en búsqueda de tesoros. Sus audaces movimientos, radicalmente distintos a los de Mario, provienen de su fuerza sobrehumana. Además de aventurero, es el presidente de WarioWare, Inc., cuyo juego estrella es WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania. :*''GBC: Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' :*''GBA: WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' Inglés :Wario :Mario's self-styled rival. He loves money and gross humor. He often sets out in search of hidden treasure. His bold moves come from his superhuman strength and are completely different from Mario's moves. Aside from adventuring, he's also the chairman of game maker WarioWare, Inc. Its franchise game is WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$. :*''GBC: Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' :*''GBA: WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' Enlaces externos Véase también